Riqueza e Vaidade
by MandyLenda
Summary: Cinco moças, de idades distintas, mas que assim como flores, desabrocharam na primavera de 1789"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Saint Seiya_ não me pertence (quem dera XD), créditos à Masami Kurumada.

Fanfic dedica exclusivamente minhas amigas: Camila Jéssica; Lilith; Mii e Marih.

--------------

**Sinopse:** "_Amanda, uma jovem de 21 anos, vai morar com suas primas na esperança de arranjar um noivo. Claudia, a irmã mais velha das garotas, já é casada e tem uma filha Mary, que está passando a primavera com seus avôs. Amanda fica sabendo que as terras que pertenciam ao seu tio, foram compradas pelo Lorde Shion "John" Aries. E bem naquela noite vinha para o jantar. A tia de Amanda, queria empurrá-la para o Lorde. Porém, Shion acaba trocando olhares apenas com Liliam, a filha mais nova. Shion tem a ideia de que Dohko, seu melhor amigo que acaba de chegar de uma viagem, more na sua "nova casa" para viver como espião entre ele e Liliam. Enquanto isso, o sr. Miller recebe vindo da Grécia, seu antigo companheiro de batalhão, que foi dado como louco quando participou da Guerra de Independência dos Estados unidos, Ângelo Salvatore, ou mais conhecido como "O Soldado da Mascara da Morte". Camillie, a segunda irmã mais velha, logo descobre que está noiva de Ângelo, apesar dele dizer que não quer nada com ela... Mirelle, irmã gêmea fraternal de Camillie, se apaixona por um jovem que sempre toca piano de olhos fechados... 5 moças, de idades distintas, mas que assim como flores, desabrocharam na primavera de 1789."_

_-------------------  
_

**Riqueza & Vaidade**

**Capítulo 1:** A Hóspede.

***

**1789 - Inglaterra.**

"_As palavras que com orgulho escrevo esse delito, são aquelas com tão tamanha fora difícil para admi-..."_

A carruagem parou tão de repente, que fez o pequeno vidro de tinta preta cair sobre os papeis. A pena na mão voou para longe e por pouco que seu vestido azul pastel não foi manchado. A jovem encarou o cocheiro com tanta ira, que se fosse algum dia de bruxa, sua cabeça voaria longe – mas se fosse bruxa, já teria sido queimada; ou usado sua magia para conseguir um marido, já que foi por essa razão que Amanda foi para Sheffield.

***

_Era começo de outono quando sua mãe lhe chamou a atenção tristemente e disse_

_- Amanda, minha amada filha – Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de senhor Smith, então fez uma pausa e disse como o som que faz o vento – Você já tem 21 anos e ainda não se casou! – Ventos furiosos – Como posso aceitar algo assim?! Seu irmão já está comprometido com a jovem Isabel, e quantos anos ela tem? Pois se não sabe eu lhe digo senhorita: ela tem 17 anos! 17! E já vai se casar!_

_Amanda ouviu cada palavra de sua mãe sem piscar os olhos. Sabia exatamente aonde iria chegar; Sabia que sua mãe estava tramando algo; algo maligno e merecedor de seus 'anos sustentando três filhos sozinha'. _

_O pai da jovem foi embora quanto ela tinha apenas 12 anos; O orgulho de sua mãe, assim como a honra da família Smith, havia sido manchada profundamente._

_Sua mãe tinha que tomar alguma providencia e aquela era a hora exata para isso._

_- Então minha filha, depois de muito pensar – suspirou tão longamente como se aquele fosse o ultimo de sua vida – Eu decidi te mandar para a casa de seus tios em Sheffield. Tenho certeza que lá será o melhor para você..._

_***_

"_E para você também, minha mãe"_ Pensou Amanda enquanto pegava a pena caída. Sua ponta fina ficara torta por causa da queda.

Sua expressão era tão enigmática enquanto descia da carruagem quanto ao dia que soube que deveria ir embora. Não havia lagrimas em seus olhos e nem estavam vermelhos; Seus olhos _catanhos-esverdeados_ estavam tão intactos quanto a uma jóia protegida pelos guardas do rei. Amanda olhou firmemente para a pequena estrada de tijolos cinza-escuro e sorriu. Seus passos eram calmos, mas fortes; pareciam até se ela estava testando o chão para ver se era firme mesmo. Sua bagagem era apenas seu pequeno diário, e uma mala que deveria ter apenas três ou cinco vestidos e roupas intima dentro.

A jovem de cabelos curtos até os ombros parou em frente a grande porta de madeira cor de avelã e respirou fundo. Colocou a mala no chão e quando estava preste a puxar a corta do pequenino sino, ouve-se um grito...

Amanda viu que a porta estava entreaberta e entrou para ver o que ocorrerá. Um silêncio se estendia pelo grande hall de entrada. O piso era mármore, e um tapete grande e redondo – vermelho e amarelo – estava bem ao centro, em frente ao pé da escada de onde vinham os gritos. Amanda apresou-se em subir as escadas seguindo o grito de pavor que ainda ecoava pelos longos corredores. Suas pernas eram fortes e rápidas devido ao costume de subir os morros e cachoeiras de sua cidade natal. Ela já estava de frente ao quarto em menos de 2 minutos.

Amanda engoliu em seco e abriu lentamente a porta, e então...

- AHHH! – Um outro grito, mas...- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O MEU CABELO?! – Berrava uma jovem.

Amanda olhou incrédula para aquela cena; os gritos não eram de horror – não do modo que pensava – e sim de frustração.

- Me desculpe, senhorita Liliam... – Faltava pouco para a empregada não se jogar aos pés da jovem que gritava – eu realmente...

- Você sente muito?! Olhe o estado do meu cabelo! Eu só pedi para aparar um pouco as pontas – Liliam não completara as falas – e agora... EU TENHO UMA FRANJA!

Liliam apontou para o corte torto em sua testa. Amanda que assistia a toda aquela cena, não conseguiu reprimir o riso.

- Hei! Quem deixou... – A jovem Liliam encarou a estranha visitante na porta de seu quarto rindo.

- Você realmente não mudou nada, prima! – Disse alegremente Amanda para sua saudosa prima.

A face antes como a de uma escultura enraivecida, se transformou em um quadro de alegria misturado com lagrimas. Liliam correu para a prima e a abraçou com força. Apesar dos anos, Liliam que era mais nova, ainda era mais baixa que a prima – apesar de ser irmã e filha de pessoas de porte alto. Liliam deveria ter puxado a mãe; baixa e pele clara.

- Mas... O que está fazendo aqui Amanda? Eu não a vejo desde... – Liliam se própria interrompeu com um espasmo de ar, controlando o que ia dizer.

-.. Desde que meu pai foi embora. Não precisa se conter como se fosse beber uma garrafa de veneno, Liliam – Sorriu Amanda – E... Hãm... Não sabia que eu vinha? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Nem fazia ideia.. – Deu de ombros.

Na cabeça de Amanda, três grandes probabilidades – uma mais incrível que a outra – surgiram:

A primeira era que a carta que sua mãe disse ter enviado três dias antes deveria estar atrasada ou perdida; A segunda probabilidade era que só Liliam não sabia; e a ultima, e que para Amanda, por mais surreal que fosse, era com certeza a mais concreta, era que sua mãe mentiu sobre a carta e queria mesmo era se livrar da própria filha.

Uma risada sombria surgiu pela garganta de Amanda; Sim... Com certeza era a terceira probabilidade! Liliam encarava assustada a expressão – digamos – exagerada da prima. Percebendo está se tornando uma tanto grosseira, ela parou e sorriu para a prima menor e disse.

- Vejo que vocês não sabiam da minha chegada mesmo, então... Acho que já me vou. Mande lembranças para seus pais e irmãs. – Amanda virou-se para a porta, mas foi segurada pela prima.

- Espere, espere! Não vá prima! Fazia quase 10 anos que não nos víamos. Fique pelo menos para o jantar e amanhã poderás partir! – Suplicava Liliam.

A jovem de cabelos curtos sorriu para prima. _"Poderia me conter com um dia há mais a cara de assustada de minha mãe ao me ver retornar". _Riu consigo mesma. Liliam puxou Amanda para o outro cômodo; o grande escritório de seu tio estava numa agitação.

- Papai, papai! Veja quem eu encontrei... Ou melhor, NOS encontrou! – Liliam puxou a prima para sua frente.

Apesar dos anos, o antigo general do exercito britânico, Adam Miller, ainda poderia ser chamado de "O Grande General": Seu porte era forte – apesar do cansaço da idade – e seus cabelos louros ainda preenchiam todo o coro cabeludo. Nos meses, sr. Miller estivera triste por não poder ter participado da Guerra na América; Por não possuir filhos homens, Miller deve que se conter em só ouvir e ler sobre noticias que chegavam em sua casa cinco meses depois do ocorrido.

Várias cartas e jornais estavam espalhados por sua mesa, ao lado da xícara de café.

- Vejam sós isso! Eu não acredito! – Disse o senhor de barba loura e curta ao se levantar surpreso da cadeira de couro vermelha – Amanda!

O sorridente senhor abraçou a sobrinha. Próximo a lareira, uma jovem de olhos escuros como café, fitava aquela cena. Amanda olhou para a jovem e a reconheceu.

- Camillie! – Disse um oitavo mais alto do que o normal.

Camillie, a filha mais velha, se levantou rápido e deixou o bordado que fazia no pequeno banco portátil de madeira.

- Mas o que está acontecendo... – Bradou uma formosa senhora ao disparar pela porta seguida por uma jovem morena.

- Tia Katrine! Mirelle! – Amanda se desfez do abraço – agora de Camillie – e foi para os de Katrine.

A senhora ficou pasma ao ver a sobrinha, e não a abraçou de volta. Mirelle estendeu um sorriso de alegria.

- Vocês estão ótimas! – Disse sorrindo a jovem recebida – Mas onde está Claudia?!

- Você se esqueceu? – Camillie disse se divertindo – Ela está na Alemanha com o marido, sua desinformada.

- Alemanha? – Perguntou curiosa Amanda.

- Ela e o marido estão viajando. Mary está aqui conosco. Por falar nela onde está? – Perguntou Liliam ao seu pai.

O ex-general balançou deu de ombros e nada disse. Mary era a única filha de Claudia; A filha mais velha da casa Miller foi à única a se casar e logo um ano depois, já tinha uma filha nos braços. Ela tinha apenas 15 anos quando se casou.

- Mas... – Disse desafinada Katrine – Onde está a sua mãe? E porque não avisou que viria nos visitar?

- Minha mãe está em Norfolk. E, mandamos uma carta há três dias, ela deve estar atrasada – _"Mentira" _– pensou Amanda. - Porque? Há algum problema em ficar...

- Não, querida, problema algum.É que vamos ter um convidado muito importante essa noite. O Lorde John Aries.

Um silêncio fez no grande cômodo. Pronunciar aquilo era o mesmo que dizer que o diabo vinha para jantar.

- Algum problema com esse tal de lorde?

- Depois da Guerra nos Estados Unidos – Respondeu sr. Miller – Nossas terras assim como o resto de muitas famílias, tiveram problemas na riqueza da industria e fabrica. Estávamos prestes a perdermos nosso lar, então, o _bondoso_ Lorde disse que pagaria nossa divida...

- E isso o faz de nosso "dono" – Disse Liliam com sarcasmos – Ele vira jantar hoje para ver se realmente estamos felizes com a sua "doação".

- Liliam – chamou-lhe a atenção senhora Miller – Ele é um Lorde de grandes terras, além de um cavaleiro.

- Cavaleiro eu não sei. Nunca o vimos antes. Apenas papai.

- E é por isso que devemos ficar apresentáveis – lembrou a todos sra. Katrine – Ande, ajudem sua prima com a bagagem dela e se aprontem. Amanda você também deve estar arrumada quando lorde Aries chegar.

Mirelle puxou Amanda e correram para o quarto de hospedes, seguidas de Liliam e Camillie.

- Lili, o que aconteceu com seu cabelo? Algum briga injusta com a tesoura? – Gargalhou a morena.

Liliam fechou a cara e fez beicinho. Ambas riram. Ainda no escritório, Katrine fitava o marido com ódio.

- Porque sua irmã mandou a filha dela para cá?

- Não sei esposa, talvez para ajudá-las. Afinal, minha irmã está com tantas dificuldades quanto nós.

- Eu sei, mas... – De repente os olhos da mulher baixa se iluminaram – Mas, talvez isso venha ajudar a nós também.

O sr. Miller olhou desconfiado para a mulher. Provavelmente, aquilo não seria bom...

_Continua*..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Riqueza & Vaidade**

**Capítulo 2: **O Lorde.

Antes do sol se por, todos a jovens filhas do sr. & sra. Miller estavam prontas, exceto Mary, que ainda não havia sido encontrada em lugar nenhum.

- Deve estar na casa da árvore... – Sibilou Liliam – Ela não saiu de lá desde que chegou...

- E é melhor assim – Continuou sra. Miller - Vamos, sentem-se em seus lugares de costume.

Camillie colocou-se ao lado da lareira e começou seu novo bordado: algumas flores no tecido de seda branco. Mirelle foi para junto ao piano, e começou a tocar delicadamente. Liliam puxou a Amanda e se sentaram no sofá junto a Sra. Miller. Já o sr. Miller se instalou em sua grande poltrona de couro. Todos estavam comportados e era quase uma visão atraente para aquele que entrasse no estabelecimento. Então, se ouviu som de uma carruagem. O primeiro impulso das jovens fora correr para a janela a fim de ver o misterioso convidado. A sra. Miller censurou as garotas para que não o fizessem.

Um dos empregados entrou na sala anunciando o esperado convidado:

- Sr e Sra Miller; Jovens damas... Lorde Aries.

Ouviu um som de surpresa estendesse no cômodo quando o benevolente homem passou pela porta. A face de seu rosto parecia esculpida por anjos, e seus traços fortes davam o ar de uma inteligência única. Graças ao seu físico perfeito, realmente poderia ser chamado de Lorde. Seus cabelos longos estavam presos, deixados sobre o ombro esquerdo, enquanto ao direito o casaco recém tirado para entregar ao empregado.

- Boa noite – Apenas disse isso. Todos ainda estavam espantados. Percebendo nenhuma reação, pigarreou.

- Ah! – Sr Miller deu um salto da poltrona ao perceber a indiferença dos demais – Seja muito bem-vindo! É uma grande honra conhecê-lo, senhor.. Quero dizer, Lorde John – Estendeu-lhe a mão como cumprimento.

- Me chame apenas de Shion – Respondeu ao aperto de mãos o educado cavaleiro ao expor um sorriso – John é apenas a pronuncia inglesa de meu nome de origem.

- Entendi... – Disse o confuso anfitrião – Bem, onde estão meus modos.. Aqui, deixe-me apresentar a minha adorável esposa e minhas amáveis filhas.

Sra Miller ainda estava de boca-aberta; seu marido a fitou e percebendo sua reação, a esposa se levantou e seguiu até onde os senhores se encontrava.

- É uma grande honra, _mi lorde_... – Shion agradeceu e se referenciou – E essas são minhas queridas filhas.

As jovens se puseram de pé ao lado da mãe. Ficaram em fileira; Da mais velha a mais nova. Shion se referenciou para as três jovens.

- Camillie e Mirelle, minhas filhas gêmeas – O jovem lorde olhou sem compreender – São gêmeas fraternais – completou Sra Miller – Nasceram no mesmo dia, mas não são idênticas, apenas traços parecidos.

Fez que sim com a cabeça o cavaleiro

- E essa é a minha mais nova, Liliam - Shion encarou os olhos claros da jovem de pele leitosa. A jovem sorriu envergonhada e se referenciou.

- Mamãe... – Sibilou Camillie e olhou para a prima esquecida.

- Oh! Como pude esquecer, e essa é minha sobrinha, Amanda. É filha de Anastácia, irmã de meu esposo - Amanda fez o mesmo gesto que os demais apresentados.

***

- E então, pretende ficar por quanto tempo em Sheffield? – Perguntou tentando começar um novo assunto. Depois das apresentações, foram logo jantar. A atenção estava voltada apenas para Shion, principalmente as atenções da Sra. Miller.

- Ainda não tenho data definida para a minha partida, Sra. Miller – Respondeu o educado homem.

- Espero que fique bastante tempo então. Um rapaz tão educado... E dizendo rapaz quero me referir há sua idade! Um jovem tão novo mas tão sábio para idade, mi lorde

Todos encararam a audácia da mulher.

- Creio que devo informa-lhe que não sou tão novo quanto apareço ser. Faço 32 anos mês que vem.

- Oh! Juraria de pés juntos que nunca pensei... Quero dizer, nunca _achei _que tivesse mais que 28 anos!

- A senhora também não aparenta a idade que tem, mamãe – Disse de gozação Liliam. Percebendo ter ferido o orgulho da mãe, abaixou a cabeça e voltou a comer. Shion conteve um sorriso, assim como Camillie uma risada.

- A senhorita também não parece ter a idade que seu pai me disse, senhorita Liliam.

- Sim, o senhor, meu Lorde, não é o primeiro que me diz isso... Tenho 19 anos, mas por causa de minha altura e pelo visto, _mal-criação_, aparento ter menos de 15 anos.

- Venho a perceber que a senhorita não entendeu – expressou-se melhor Shion – Pode ter porte baixo, ou até o intuito de ser uma pessoa sarcástica aponto de achar a menor falha para tirar gargalhadas disso, mas... Tenho que admitir que pensava a visto, que teria pelo menos uns 22 anos... – Fez uma pequena pausa – Uma mulher mais madura, eu diria. Espero não tê-la ofendido.

Liliam corou. Aquilo fora um elogiou? Shion a entreolhava ficando embaraçada.

- Essa é a primeira vez que ouço esse tipo de comentário... – Se conteve para não lhe responder algo que não gostaria de ouvir sendo retrucado. Não deixa transparecer se ofendeu-se ou não só pioraria a situação. E seu rosto vermelho já estava fazendo esse trabalho. Aqui fora um elogio... Certo?

- Pois bem – Tossiu o sr Miller – Acho que já estamos prontos para a sobremesa.

Alguns empregados trouxeram o pudim e o mouse de chocolate para a mesa. O silêncio se tardou ainda mais. Então, sra Miller lembrou e perguntou para a sobrinha.

- E você querida, pretende voltar quando para casa?

- Mas que grosseria mulher – Disse atordoado sr Miller – A menina chegou só faz menos de 6 horas e já pretende se livrar dela?!

- Não, o senhor não me entendeu, meu caro esposo. Eu quis dizer por quanto tempo ficaria aqui, já que trouxe apenas uma bagagem – a ignorância da sra Miller sobre assuntos carinhos e gentis, já irritava o próprio esposo.

- Ainda não sei bem, minha tia... Mas acho que amanhã antes do almoço, partirei para Norfolk.

- Mas o que é isso...- Disse o angustiado tio – Pode ficar! Temos quartos vagos! Pode ficar aqui até que sua mãe peça-lhe de volta!

Um olhar de censura, com uma mistura de raiva, penetrou o rosto de sr Miller. Os olhares eram de sua esposa. Mirelle, a mais calada da mesa, olhou para sua mãe e disse com carisma:

- Acho que mamãe está apenas insatisfeita por não termos nos avisado, assim como fez o Lorde Shion, Amanda.

- Sim, isso mesmo... – Acompanhou a desculpa – Quero que fique o tempo que precisar para se estabelecer, minha querida. Mas... Pretende fazer algo enquanto estiver aqui?

O momento da pergunta temida chegou. Amanda sabia que não poderia mentir para a tia, mas porque bem naquela hora, em frente a um desconhecido?

- Bem – a coloração branca de seu rosto, ficara vermelha – Minha mãe acha que encontrarei um bom partido aqui.

Um silêncio penetrou novamente a sala de estar, mas logo fora quebrado pelas gargalhadas de Camillie, que percebendo estar deixando a prima ainda mais encabulada, disse:

- Dou risada não pela sua sinceridade, prima, e sai pela falta de opções que temos.

- Camillie! – Gritou sra Miller.

- Mas é verdade mamãe! Um bom partido aqui, o mais próximo que se encontra é na própria Londres! Apenas oficias e advogados, assim como médicas e nobres, passavam apenas os dias festivos por aqui! Não estou dizer que não temos homens bons, mas do jeito que conhece o gosto de tia Anastácia, esse que pertencem ao padrão que ela deseja para Amanda.

Todos na mesa ficaram quietos com aquela afirmação. Acabaram logo a sobremesa e se retiraram para a sala. Liliam ainda evitava a olhar em volta, enquanto o lorde Shion não parava de encará-la; Mirelle se pos ao piano da sala e começou a tocar algumas notas desconhecidas dos ouvidos da prima.

- Eu mesma que compus. – respondeu Mirelle.

A melodia era bela, mas sua mãe disse para tocar alguma música que fosse conhecida pelo Lorde e pediu que Amanda cantasse. No começo negou-se, mas era evidentemente em vão.

- Ela canta graciosamente bem, não é, mi lorde?

- Certamente que sim, sra Miller.

Senhor Miller não fazia ideia de qual era o plano de sua esposa, mas conhecendo a naja com quem casou, saberia que algum veneno estava entre as presas.

- Não acha uma barbaridade da parte da minha cunhada de mandar a única filha embora?

- Sim, mas infelizmente não conheço a parte da versão da mãe da jovem e acho que todo pai gostaria de ver sua filha casada com um bom moço. A senhora também quer isso para suas filha, não é Sra Miller?

- Oh! Claro que sim – voltou seus olhos para Camillie e depois para Mirelle – Espero casar minhas duas mais velhas antes de completarem 23 anos. Minha mãe velha se casou ao 15... Bom, foi apenas porque tivemos sorte pelo rapaz ser bem requintado. Ele era filho de um amigo do ex-batalhão do meu marido.

- E a senhora pretende casar suas outras filhas com militares?

- De preferência, sim. Esse era o sonho de minha mãe, e eu o adotei para mim. Só esperamos a oportunidade certa e o jovem que eu e meu marido sempre sonhamos.

- Até a filha mais jovem? – Shion levou os olhos para Liliam outra vez, que corou ao ouvir sendo insinuada.

- Até a filha mais jovem – concordou sra Miller.

- Com licença, me desculpem pela interrupção – Entrou pela a porta umas das empregadas.

- Diga Alice... – disse Sr Miller.

- Encontramos a senhorita Mary – Alice abriu a outra parte da grande porta. Uma garota entre 14/15 anos estava escondida atrás dela. Seus cabelos castanhos e longos estavam despenteados, seu vestido branco e longo sujo de lama, assim como seu rosto e braços.

- Oh! Minha nossa! – Bradou sra Miller – Onde você estava, menina travessa?! Ficando tão... suja! Logo hoje quando temos visita!

Mary encarou Amanda sentada no sofá e depois Shion. Deu duas piscadelas e depois subiu correndo as escadas.

- Mary! – Gritou a senhora – Minha nossa... Alice, suba e dê um banho em Mary.

- Sim, imediatamente senhora.

- Os jovens de hoje... – Disse sr Miller.

Algumas horas mais tarde, lorde Shion anunciou sua partida. Apesar dos pedidos da sra Miller para que ficar um pouco mais, o jovem rejeitou o pedido formalmente e disse que voltaria para almoçar algum dia. Se despediu uma por uma das jovens, e ao chegar a fez da filha mais nova, Shion fez questão de dar-lhe um beijo duas vezes, diferentes das outras.

- Boa noite, senhorita Liliam.

- Boa noite Lorde Shion.

O jovem de cabelos longos entrou em sua carruagem e se foi. Sra Miller quase dava pulos de satisfação. Não esperava a hora do jovem partir, apesar de admitir que era um homem muito bonito, tinha também que acrescentar que era muito inteligente e abusava da paciência dos outros por causa disso; Também que achou ele muito calado. Não conseguia ver uma de suas filhas ao lado daquele homem tão frio e calculista. Liliam ficou calada o restante da noite...


	3. Chapter 3

**Riqueza & Vaidade**

**Capítulo 3: **A Aposta.

Passou-se três semanas desde que Amanda chegara. Seu tio e nem suas primas não a deixaram partir na manhã após o evento que ficou marcado como "A chegada do Lorde". Naquele mesmo dia, Amanda foi apresentada a sua prima de 2°, Mary. A menina nada disse e voltou para seu quarto. Ficou assim até o vigésimo dia. Sra Miller, que queria se livrar da sobrinha, decidiu que ela deveria passar no centro da cidade para vê se encontraria algum jovem que o gosto de sua mãe exigia. Camillie e Mirelle, se dispuseram acompanhar a prima. Liliam preferiu ficar e terminar de ler o livro _O Castelo de Otranto,_ sua mãe não gostava desse gênero, mas o pai apoiava o gosto de leitura da filha. Mary fora forçada por sua avó a ir com as garotas.

Chegando na cidade, foram logo caminhar. Camillie apresentou a prima para algumas amigas, às senhoritas Polaris: Hilda e sua irmã Freya.

- Smith? – Perguntou Hilda.

- Sim – respondeu Amanda – sou filha de Anastácia. Seu nome quando solteira era Miller.

- Irmã de meu pai – Completou Camillie.

Enquanto as quatro jovens conversavam, Mirelle e Mary foram para uma galeria de instrumentos músicas. Mirelle pretendia comprar novas partituras e Mary queria cortas para o seu violino. A jovem filha mais velha dos Miller olhava com cuidado cada folha, então ouvisse uma doce melodia. Nunca ouvira algo tão melancólico ao mesmo tempo romântico. Mirelle subiu as escadas, escondida aos olhos de sua sobrinha e do vendedor. Viu uma porta entreaberta e se aproximou.

O som lembrava as melodias das ninfas que eram descritas nos livros de Shakespeare. Quando percebeu, estava dentro do quarto assistindo a imagem do belo pianista. Seus cabelos eram longos e dourados como o sol; sua pele clara e lisa... Era como um Deus estrangeiro aos olhos da jovem! Ela então reparou que o jovem rapaz mantinha seus olhos fechados enquanto tocava. Mirelle imitou o ato do jovem e fechou os olhos, em sua mente só existia ela, o jovem e o piano em meio há um campo de flores. Ela começou a mexer os dedos, como se aprendesse a tocar apenas ouvindo; decorou todas as teclas do piano, agora era só ouvir o som de cada uma e imitá-la. De repente, a música parou...

Mirelle abriu os olhos e se deparou com a íris azuis do rapaz a fitando. Seu rosto corou rapidamente, e antes que pudesse ser dito algo, a jovem correu para o andar de baixo. Achou a sobrinha, pegou-lhe pelo pulso e correu da galeria. O jovem loiro viu Mirelle correr pela a rua. Ele assistia tudo pela pequena janela. Seus olhos a seguiram até perdê-la em meio às pessoas.

***

Liliam estava sentada na varanda enquanto lia o seu amistoso livro. O devorava com os olhos cada pagina; Sua concentração era tanta, que até um pequeno passaro, se a atrapalha-se, se arrependeria. Mas nem todos sabiam disso.

- Liliam! – Gritava um jovem de cabelos claros – Liliam Miller! Eu posso te ver daqui!

Liliam olhou impaciente para baixo e berrou.

- Shun! Você atrapalhou minha leitura!

- Oh, me desculpe então; Só vim aqui pra avisar que o velho senhor Webber está fora e...

- O senhor Webber saiu?! – Um enorme sorriso se estendeu no rosto da jovem – Espere! Já estou descendo!

Liliam calçou suas botas velhas e desceu a escada correndo. Gritou para sua mãe que não demoraria e fechou a porta. Shun a esperava no final do caminho de pedras e os dois correram para o lado sul do campo. O jovem de cabelos claros eram alguns anos mais novo do que Lilia, deveria ter em torno de 15 anos.

- Já decidiu se vamos mesmo pegar o Caius? - Perguntou Shun.

- Sim! Essa ideia que tive e não vou mudá-la! – Respondeu Liliam ofegando de tanto correr.

Os dois chegaram num grande muro que se estendia a mais de 500 metros. Já a altura, tinha apenas dois metros. Shun segurou Lili pelo pé e a levantou.

- Se olhar para cima, é um homem morto!

- Se olhar para cima, me tornarei um homem adulto pelo menos! – Retrucou Shun em gargalhadas.

- Sim... E vai ficar muito feliz sendo um adulto morto – Disse Liliam enquanto se apoiava no muro e subia; Lá de cima segurou uma corda lançada pelo rapaz e desceu para o outro lado que tinha uma árvore. Amarrou a corta na raiz e chamou pelo amigo que escalou o muro. Os dois se puseram a correr para um cercado e observando se ninguém estava mesmo por perto.

- Acha que é uma boa ideia mesmo, Lili? Tentar montar o cavalo mais bravo da região? – Perguntou Shun com uma certa preocupação.

- Não sei ao certo, mas... Lembre-se: se conseguirmos pelos menos sair e andar até a casa dos Patricks, ganharemos a aposta.

- Mas eu não sei cavalgar direito, Liliam!

- Tudo bem, eu monto Caius e você me segue a pé – A jovem se levantou e foi para o celeiro. Shun ficou perto da cerca para vigiar; Liliam entrou cuidadosamente no estabelecimento. Seu coração começou a palpitar lentamente. Ela foi direto onde o cavalo ficava.

- Calma, querido... Se você me ajudar a ganhar daqueles mauricinhos e lhe dou várias cenouras e as rações mais gostosas! Além de maças suculentas!

O cavalo olhou para a jovem e pouco se incomodou com a sua presença, mas...

- Por aqui, mi lorde... – Liliam ouviu alguém se aproximando.

- Shun idiota! – Não vendo outra saída, e com um impulso insano, Liliam montou o cavalo sem rédeas. Assustado pelo ato, Caius começou a relinchar e se abanar. Liliam gritou em desespero ao ver o cavalo sair correndo sem o seu conceito. Eles passaram por dois homens, e de relance, Liliam conseguiu ver que eram o senhor Webber e o próprio Lorde Shion. Shun olhou assustado Liliam montando Caius sem controle.

- AH! Alguém me ajude!!! – Gritava Liliam por socorro.

Shion pegou um cavalo emprestado do senhor Webber e correu atrás do fugitivo. A jovem sentiu seu corpo escorregar e agarrou-se ainda mais a crina. Em sua mente, fazia já o seu testamento e pensava nas palavras que gostaria de dizer para sua família e amigos antes de morrer;

A Mirelle para divulgar algum de suas música; a Camillie para tomar controle mais de si mesma e casar com alguém que ela queira; a Claudia que viesse ao seu enterro pelo menos; a Mary que gostava da companhia da sobrinha, assim como a de sua prima Amanda, que diria para também se casar com que quisesse; Ao seu pai que continuasse o homem brilhante que era; e a sua mãe que tomasse um remédio para seu gênio ruim, e a amava. Já a Shun, que ele iria morrer mais tarde... Mas enquanto não fosse, ela o assombraria pela sua estupidez.

Enquanto fazia a lista de amigos e o que diria, Liliam ouviu o cavalgar ao seu lado. Shion esticava os braços para ela:

- Pule! – Gritou o lorde – Confie em mim!

Ouvindo aquilo, Liliam fechou os olhos e saltou. Se era para ser lembrada como a jovem que morreu num acidente com um cavalo roubado, que pelo menos tivesse um lorde ao seu lado para também ser chamada de "a garota que morreu de um jeito infeliz sorrindo".

Mas quando abriu seus olhos, esperando o paraíso, encontrou entre braços calorosos.

- Então, existe mesmo céu? – Perguntou Liliam para si mesma quando fitou os olhos violetas de Shion. Ele riu de leve.

- Se existir, espero que tenha belos anjos como a senhorita.

Seu rosto corou então percebeu ainda estar viva.

- Ah! – Se afastou dos braços fortes do lorde ao perceber a tolice que dissera. Começou a gaguejar.

- Lili! – Gritou Shun correndo – Lili!

- Shun! – Liliam desceu do cavalo com a ajuda de Shion e abraçou o amigo – Eu... Eu pensava que iria morrer!

- Eu também pensei, mas então esse moço correu para te salvar – Apontou para Shion enquanto descia do cavalo também. Liliam olhou para o seu herói. Porque isso que ele era, um herói! As palavras antes ditas por aquele homem "frio e calculista" como sua mãe o nomeara, agora eram como pó, que é levado pelo vento e perdido no mundo.

- Muito obrigada, Lorde Shion.

Shion se referenciou.

- Lorde?! – Perguntou assustado Shun.

- Hei! – O velho Webber se aproximava lentamente. A idade não o permitia correr.

- Oh não! – Disse Liliam assustada – se ele nos pegarmos, ficaremos de castigo!

- Não se preocupem – Shion tocou de leve no ombro de Liliam – Você e seu amigo devem ir embora, eu resolvo o problema com o sr Webber.

Liliam corou de novo e Shion percebeu que foi insolente ao tocá-la. Ele também corou.

Shun e Liliam correram por onde entraram, mas antes de descer o muro, olhou uma ultima vez para Shion, e encontrou o seu olhar. Seu ombro ainda estava quente.

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Riqueza & Vaidade**

**Capítulo 4: **A Imprudência.

Mirelle passou voando entre as pessoas, Mary junto aos seus passos. A jovem Miller parecia estar correndo com uma boneca de tamanho real, já que não demonstrava nenhum desdém na ação repentina da tia. Quando estava bem longe da galeria, diminuíram o andar até que deram uma pequena pausa para recuperarem o fôlego.

- Desculpa sairmos correndo assim... – Disse olhando para sua sobrinha cansada.

Mas a garota nada respondeu. Seu rosto também não demonstrava nada além da coloração vermelha devido à corredeira, mas nada mais. Nem um pingo de raiva ou antipatia. Apenas o seu olhar sem foco e lábios semicerrados. Mirelle lançou um sorriso para a garota, como entendesse o que se passava em sua cabeça. Pegou-lhe pela mão, dessa vez delicadamente, e voltou para a rua movimentada, na esperança de encontrar logo sua irmã e prima, e voltarem para casa.

***

Camillie e Amanda se despediram de suas companheiras de conversa daquela manhã e foram ver algumas lojas aos redores. A morena de cabelos curtos, nunca estivera numa cidade com aquela. Era incrível como existiam tantas lojas num só lugar! Era tão extraordinário. De repente, sua prima soltou um "Oh, essa não!". Amanda olhou para onde Camillie fitava; A principio, por causa de tamanha leveza nos traços do rosto e o forte tom de vermelho dos lábios, pensou tratar-se de uma mulher. Mas ao reparar na altura e no peito reto, percebeu que era um homem, muito belo. Havia várias afeições femininas em si, mas o ar que transportava provava a sua masculinidade. O homem encarou de volta ao perceber ser olhado. Camillie tentou tampar o rosto com o seu leque e puxar Amanda para despistar o exótico cavalheiro. Mas foi em vão...

- Oras! Não pode ser... Senhorita Camillie Miller! – Chamou a atenção de todos a sua volta com o grito espontâneo.

- Ah... – Disse Camillie enquanto olhava para o jovem se aproximando - Olá senhorGördenzan. _"Droga, não consegui fugir!"_ – pensou enquanto tentava sorrir, mas a sinceridade que herdara dos pais não a permiti ser tão falsa.

- É um milagre encontrá-la longe de sua propriedade! Parece que se esconde, senhorita Miller! E é mais milagroso a ver sem a presença de sua família! Deve ser por isso que o sol brilha mais do que nunca!

Uma risada sarcástica saiu de entre os lábios carnudos do belo jovem. Sua beleza era inacreditável! Seus cabelos dourados eram maravilhosos aos raios solares. Sua pele era branca como neve, e provavelmente ao toque, lembraria seda. Em seu casaco estava uma rosa vermelha colocada como enfeite. O jovem rapaz percebeu estar sendo observado dos pés a cabeça pela garota acompanhante e lhe sorriu, e disse:

- Boa à tarde senhorita. Acho que não fomos apresentados – E olhou para Camillie.

- Ah, sim – Disse ao perceber a indireta – Essa é minha prima, Amanda Smith. E este é Afrodite Nicolai Gördenzan.

- Oh! Não sabia que tinha uma prima... E, não são nada parecidas. Prima de primeiro grau? – Perguntou para Amanda.

- Sim... – Diante de si havia um homem magnífico, se não fosse pos suas palavras sórdidas e seu sorriso verdadeiramente falso.

- Hum, maravilhoso! Então decidiu mostrar a cidade para sua prima, senhorita Miller? Deveria esperar a cidade querer conhecer sua prima.

Camillie encarou o jovem. Nessas horas gostaria realmente ter aprendido a manejar uma pistola, como seu pai falara, e acabaria com aquele momento momentâneo.

- Bem, nós temos que ir – Puxou a prima pelo braço e disse pelo vão dos olhos – Adeus...

- Sabia que Salvatore está retornando da América? – As pernas de Camillie congelaram, assim como seus olhos. Amanda encarou-a com espanto.

- Ah! – Continuou Afrodite com uma ironia - Vejo que não sabia... Seu pai não pretendia avisar-te?

Amanda encarou o rapaz e voltou-se para a prima imóvel. Porque ela estava daquele jeito? Quem era esse tão de Salvatore? O que ele representava para ela ter ficado nesse estado? E porque o sr Gördenzan parecia se divertia em vê-la assim?!

- Com licença... – Disse Mirelle ao se aproximar. Um suspiro de alivio saiu pelos lábios de Amanda – Há quanto tempo sr Gördenzan. Vejo que ainda simpatiza com a minha irmã. Estou certa?

- oh! Senhorita Mirelle Miller! E sua pequena sobrinha, Como vão? – Um sorriu pérfido.

- Estamos bem, obrigadas. E também de partida – Mirelle segurou cuidadosamente no braço da irmã, que tremeu ao toque. Elas começaram a caminhar. Mary e Amanda a seguiram, mas antes de deixar a rua, a jovem de cabelos curtos olhou para o sr Gördenzan, que demonstrava uma certa satisfação no olhar.

***

Liliam entrou correndo pela porta. O coração ainda querendo saltar pela garganta. Não sabia se aqueles fortes batimentos era pela quase experiência de morte, ou... Pelo toque do seu salvador... Tocou no ombro em que ele tocara e apertou o tecido que cobria. O toque da mão dele era tão quente! Sua mãe interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Liliam! Onde esteve? E... Oh! O que aconteceu?!

- Na-Nada mãe... – Liliam evitou gaguejar já que não queria que sua mãe descobrisse o seu "roubo" e nem que estava com o homem que mais detesta na face da terra – Estava colhendo maças com o Shun, então acabei caindo e...

- Com o Shun?! Aquele garoto pobre?! – Gritou a mãe. Se havia mais alguém que sua mãe odiava mais que o Lorde Aries, esses eram as pessoas pobres. - Você é uma Miller! Uma dama! Não é para ficar "brincando" de pobrezinha pelo campo!

- Por favor, mãe! Não quero discutir sobre isso novamente! – Liliam subiu batendo fortemente os pés nos degraus da escada.

- Volte aqui mocinha! Eu ainda não acabei! E... – O som dos passos entrando pela porta correndo interrompeu sra Miller – Mas o que aconteceu?!

Mirelle e Amanda seguravam Camillie ainda perturbada, Mary vinha logo atrás fechando a porta.

- Mamãe, encontramos com Gördenzan hoje! – Explicou Mirelle aos perceber os confusos da mãe.

- E o que ele tem haver com o estado de Camillie?! – Mirelle olhou para Camillie, ela não sabia o que haviam conversado. Então Amanda disse:

- Ele disse algo sobre uma pessoa chamada Salvatore.

Todos da sala ficaram calados. Apenas Amanda e Mary não demonstravam tamanho transtorno.

- O que... O que ele disse sobre essa... – Engoliu em seco sra Miller, então terminou a pergunto – O que ele disse sobre essa tal pessoa?

- Ele disse que ele estava voltando – Quem respondeu foi Camillie. Todos a encararam. Ela os fitou e sorriu com lagrimas no rosto - Ele está chegando.

Um ar de surpresa apareceu em volta de Mirelle e sua mãe. Talvez aquele ato tenha vindo para esconder a vontade de gritar em suas gargantas.

- Não... Deve ser mentira – Disse a sra fitando o chão.

- Não, não é – Retrucou o sr Miller descendo as escadas. A ultima chama de esperança que foi criada pela hipótese de sra Miller havia morrido.

- Marido! Você sabia disso e não nos contou?! Porque?!

- Porque queria evitar a cena que estou vendo agora... – Sr Miller olhou para sua filha mais velha e se abaixou para poder encarar seu rosto – O que a faz ficar assim, minha queria filha?

- O senhor sabe, papai...

- Não, na verdade eu não sei...

Amanda cutucou o braço de Mirelle, demonstrando em seus olhos que não entendia absolutamente nada. Mirelle cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Há 6 anos atrás, minha prima. Camillie foi prometida em casamento a um amigo de papai. Só que o homem foi chamada para a guerra... E ele não pode cumprir o trato.

- E isso que aborrece minha prima? – Perguntou em voz baixa também.

- Não só isso, é que... – depois de uma pequena pausa continuou – o homem pra quem fora prometida, retornou da guerra após 2 anos lá... E, dizem, que retornou louco.

Um calafrio desceu pelas costas de Amanda. Então, se esse homem era louco e já retornara há 4 anos, não poderia ser esse tal de Salvatore, então...?

- Depois que retornou... – Continuou Mirelle como se ouvisse os pensamentos da prima – Ele foi para Grécia, seu país de origem e pensávamos que nunca mais viria para a Inglaterra, mas pelo jeito estávamos errados.

- Salvatore? – Perguntou incrédula a prima. Mirelle assentiu com a cabeça.

Amanda então se juntou ao grupo de olhos perturbados. Mary que parecia ter ouvido parte da conversa baixa, não se mostrou assustada ou não. Seu olhar ainda era enigmático. O senhor Miller pigarreou o que fez todos acordarem de seus pensamentos e lhe dessem atenção.

- Sim, é verdade. Salvatore chega daqui a três dias. E sim, eu também sabia – Ele encarou o rosto de censura da esposa, e explicou antes que perguntasse – Há cerca de dois meses, recebi sua carta dizendo que voltaria e... – Ele olhou para Camillie, que o fitava – Ele me informou que vira cumprir finalmente o trato que fizemos há 6 anos.

- E o senhor nem para me contar quando soube! – Disse Camillie entre gritos e lagrimas – Você disse que queria evitar uma cena de escândalo, mas só conseguiu uma pior!

Antes que seu pai pudesse dizer algo, ou alguém, a jovem subiu correndo as escadas. Liliam que já estava no andar de cima, ouviu os passos apressados e foi ver o que estava acontecendo. Camillie passou por ela e nem lhe deu explicações. Trancou-se em seu quarto.

Liliam desceu as escadas e perguntou o que havia acontecido. Seu pai logo a respondeu.

- Salvatore esta voltando. – Aqui já era uma explicação correta e inteira para ela. A jovem se sentou ao pé da escada e fitou o chão, enquanto os outros recobravam o fôlego. Sra Miller foi a primeira a se retirar. Estava calada e passou pelo marido sem lhe trocar o olhar; Sr Miller voltou para seu escritório e Mary para a casa na árvore; Amanda e Mirelle se juntaram a Liliam na escada, que disse em voz baixa.

- Realmente existem coisas que não podemos evitar, por mais que queiramos.

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Riqueza & Vaidade**

**Capítulo 5: **O Virtuoso.

Amanda subiu para o seu quarto tarde da noite. Ela fitava o chão refletindo para o que houve naquela atordoada tarde. Sabia que não estava envolvida naquilo, mas mesmo assim sentia culpa por não ter como ajudar a prima. Camillie sempre foi à pessoa de espírito mais forte, mas como a conhecia bem, sabia que se algo magoasse seu coração ou deixá-la perturbada, era difícil de curar suas feridas.

Desde que chegara, seu primeiro pensamento era voltar para casa. Sabia que não era bem vinda por sua tia, mas não imaginava que estava com problemas piores que os seus; Seu tio Miller sempre fora mais rico que sua mãe, enquanto ela tinha um reembolso de apenas 5.000 libras, seu tio tinha 12.000. Seu pai não deixara nada para ela ou seu irmão, apenas uma grande divida no banco. Ela agradece por nunca ter sido despejada da casa, mas também percebe que preferiria ter ido para uma casa de ajuda do que ter vindo para um lar cheio de problemas. Ela também já imaginou ir para a América atrás de seu pai, essa foi à única pista que sua mãe dera alguns anos atrás, mas sabia que só estragaria mais a sua vida.

Amanda olhou para o seu diário, abriu a pagina que manchou e decidiu terminar o poema que escrevia ao chegar.

"_As palavras que com orgulho escrevo esse delito, são aquelas com tão tamanha fora difícil para admiti-las. Nunca é possível mudar o passado, apenas ser uma pessoa boa no presente para poder construir um bom futuro. Gostaria de poder criar um destino único, aquele que mais me agradasse. Talvez seja uma ilusão que crio a noite, ou um sonho que tenho de dia, mas meu maior desejo, era poder ser dona de minha própria existência;" _

A jovem parou de escrever e olhou para a janela aberta e terminou o texto em palavras.

- Talvez eu não quisesse que meu desejo fosse realizado. Talvez quisesse apenas fechar os meus olhos e sonhar um sonho interminável... – O som das batidas na porta interrompe suas palavras. Era Mirelle.

- Eu pensei que você estava falando com alguém.

- Oh! Não, não... Estava só pensando alto. Boa noite Mi.

- Boa noite – Soltou um pequeno bocejo e fechou a porta; Aquele tinha sido um dia longo para as jovens da casa.

Mirelle não conseguia parar de pensar a respeito do jovem de olhos azuis como o céu. Seu peito dói cada vez que pensava neles. Eram tão belos... Tão belos quanto a canção que tocava. Tão linda... E toda vez que lembrava, Mirelle perdia o fôlego e se prendia a imaginação.

Já Liliam, não falou nada com sua mãe, nem uma só palavra. Ela encarava o teto do seu quarto, deitada em sua cama. Depois do banho que sentiu a exaustão no dia. Ela se perguntava se o Lorde Shion tinha ficado bem... E... Se ele também sentiu o mesmo que ela ao se tocarem.

Camillie ainda se mantinha trancada em seu quarto. Ninguém sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça, nem mesmo ela sabia o que pensar. Sentia-se em meio as trevas. Tinha que fugir da realidade, mas tinha medo de dormir e sonhar com aquele que temia.

***

Na manhã seguinte o ar continua pesado. Sr Miller tomou café o mais rápido que pode e saiu sem dizer nada a ninguém. Sra Miller continua com a sua rotina diária: Bordar, caminhar pelos cômodos da casa e depois ler. Mary estava na casa da árvore novamente. Liliam tomou seu café e voltou para seu quarto. Mirelle e Amanda tomavam café lentamente, talvez quisessem apenas fugir um pouco dos sons que vinham do quarto de Camillie; podiam-se ouvir seus soluços e gemidos de sofrimento entre as lagrimas através das paredes. Os empregados demonstravam certa curiosidade, o que irritou Mirelle.

- Hump! Não agüento mais ficar aqui. – Se levantou e virou para a prima – Quer ir até a casa da minha tia comigo?

Amanda não fez objeção então saíram. A sra Miller ficou feliz, já que há tempos não ouvia falar da irmã. Mandou lembranças e um bolo para ser entrega a ela pelas jovens. A casa da sra Evans ficava há algumas milhas dali, Mirelle preferiu ir a pé a pegar a carruagem do senhor Webber emprestada. O dia estava bonito, então, não havia razão de ficaram preocupadas em sujarem os vestidos. Era a primeira vez que Amanda conheceria a tia da prima; enquanto estavam a caminho, ficara imaginando uma copia exata de sua tia, sra Miller, e que possui como única diferença, o sobrenome. Antes de perceber, já estavam em frente à casa dos Evans. Mirelle foi recebida com a maior formalidade da tia e de seu marido, sr Evans. Amanda percebeu que ambas as irmãs não se pareciam tanto quanto pensava: Sra Evans era, além de mais alta e magra, uma pessoa amável e cortejadora. Porém o sorriso de malicia e ganância ainda poderia ser encontrado ali em seu rosto. A prova foi durante o chá.

- Então, Amanda – a sra Evans começou a conversa – está gostando de Sheffield?

Amanda confirmou que sim. Então sra Evans começou com a mesma curiosidade cruel que a irmã.

- E... Realmente está mesmo precisando se casar? Seu pai devia ser um homem cheio de dividas. Não que seja culpa dele e de forma alguma seja sua responsável, minha cara, mas mesmo assim... Seu irmão não teria condições de sustentá-la e nem a sua mãe?

Uma pausa foi feita. Mirelle encarou incrédula para a tia, e quando estava indo respondê-la no lugar de sua prima.

- Sim informá-la, sra Evans, mas a senhora está enganada – Tomou um gole de chá e continuou - Estou aqui não só para ajudar minha mãe com as dividas causadas pelo homem que infelizmente devo chamar de pai. Estou aqui com o propósito de, principalmente, me tornar uma mulher verdadeira que não dá ouvido a acusações indesejadas que fizeram a mim quando pequeno. Estou certa de que a senhora entenderá meu ponto de vista.

Ouviu se um silvo baixo. Para não parecer abalada pela resposta mais cruel que a própria pergunta, a sra Evans se pois a rir falsamente, mas era visível ver gotas de suor descendo por sua face. Aquela foi a ultima vez que a sra Evans dirigiu alguma pergunta a Amanda naquele dia.

***

As jovens se puseram a voltar logo para casa. Mirelle dizia ainda estar surpresa com a coragem e postura que sua prima teve ao enfrentar daquele jeito sua tia. A jovem retrucava dizendo não ser nada demais, que qualquer um poderia responder quando sabe que a pergunta é ofensiva.

- Nem todos. Liliam uma vez começou a respondê-la, mas minha mãe a interrompeu e a ameaçou de castigo. Depois daquilo nunca mais tentou, é por isso que ela não quis vir com nós à casa de minha tia.

Amanda assentou com a cabeça. Mas, seria aquela a verdade por sua prima não querer ir com elas? De repente, seus pensamentos foi interrompidos quando Mirelle gritou "papai" e correu para perto da carruagem que se aproximava. A jovem mandou um sorriso para dentro, onde atrás do vidro, deveria estar seu pai, mas foi surpreendida ao ver um homem abrindo a porta.

- A senhorita está perdida? – Perguntou o jovem de cabelos castanhos.

- Oh! Desculpe-me! – A face de Mirelle ficou num tom vermelho vivo – Eu pensei que fosse outra...

Ao perceber sua prima se aproximando, se escondeu atrás de seus cabelos. Amanda olhou assustada a atitude da prima, e voltou seus olhos para o legitimo cavalheiro.

- Desculpe minha prima, ela pensava que era outra... – De repente, faltou ar em seus pulmões. Seus olhos estavam fitando os do jovem, que demonstrava tamanho vacilo do que os dela. Ela também corou – Pensávamos ser outra pessoa. Desculpa atrapalhar sua viagem, agora vamos...

- Esperem! – Disse o jovem segurando o punho de Amanda. Percebendo sua reação rápida e repentina, ele corou junto e sorriu. – Me desculpem, mas... Estou perdido, poderiam me ajudar a chegar ao meu destino?

- E aonde é o destino do senhor?

- A residência dos Miller.

Amanda olhou para sua prima, que vez a mesma cara de surpresa. O que ele queria em sua casa? Mirelle tomou fôlego e falou.

- Bom, eu sou uma das moradoras de lá. Meu nome é Mirelle Miller, e essa é minha prima, Amanda Smith.

O jovem abriu um sorriso de espanto.

- A senhora é a esposa do sr Miller?! Ele realmente é um senhor de sorte!

As jovens encararam confusas o jovem, e não agüentaram, elas riram.

- Não... Não, sou a filha dele – disse entre as gargalhadas.

O rosto do jovem corou ainda mais, então engoliu em seco e continuou.

- M-Me desculpe, não sabia... E... A senhorita poderia me mostrar o caminho mais rápido? Preciso falar com seu pai.

- Bom, ele havia saído, mas como ficamos fora por duas horas, suponho que já tenha voltado. Importaria de dar uma carona para nós também?

- Oh. Claro! E obrigado – O jovem ajudou Mirelle a entrar na carruagem, e na vez de Amanda, a fitou por uns oitos segundos, que pareciam mais longos que nunca.

- Se não for perguntar demais, mas qual é o nome do senhor? – Perguntou Mirelle, curiosa ao ver a cena dos dois.

- Ah! Que indelicadeza a minha. Meu nome é Dohko D'Libra.

_Continua..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Riqueza & Vaidade**

**Capítulo 6: **O Amigo

Como já era esperado, à volta de carruagem foi mais rápida do que a ida a pé. Mirelle fazia perguntas ao jovem como ele conhecia seu pai. Geralmente, ela era calada e envergonhada, mas a tensão entre o senhor Dohko e sua prima a fazia se sentir deslocada, algo que não era comum vinda de Amanda.

- Então, o senhor e meu pai são...? – Mirelle demonstrou um certo desconforto ao perguntar. Percebendo não estar com a atenção em si, pigarreou.

- Ah! Desculpe-me, estava olhando a paisagem... – Mirelle pensou "sei...". Dohko coçou a nuca e falou – Na verdade, sou amigo de Shion de Aries, ou John, como os ingleses o chamam...

Amanda e Mirelle se fitaram por um minuto, e em ambos os pensamentos estavam a mesma pergunta, que a jovem Miller resolveu expor ao cavalheiro.

- Se não é amigo de papai, o que o senhor precisa falar com ele?

O rosto de Dohko ficou vermelho e nada respondeu, voltou a olhar pelo vidro da carruagem, fingindo estar prestando atenção nas diversas cores do lado de fora, mas na verdade, que só Mirelle conhecia, ele estava olhando para a imagem refletida de Amanda.

***

Ao chegarem na casa dos Miller, tanto a senhora Miller quanto ao seu marido se surpreenderam ao ver o jovem amigo do lorde. Liliam e Mary o encaravam do andar de cima, pelo vão do corrimão superior. Os olhos castanhos de ambas olhavam mais confusas dos que das pessoas no nível de baixo, mas nos de Liliam se viam uma certa chama de alegria com um mistura de vergonha, que Mary não conseguia decifrar, principalmente o fato de sua jovem tia está mordendo os próprios lábios.

- Então... – Disse o sr Miller assim que se livrou do ar de surpresa – O senhor precisa tratar de que assunto comigo, meu caro jovem?

- Bom, sem querer tirar a gloriosa imagem de sua honrosa família – Respondeu o jovem como se estivesse lendo um livro requintado apenas por nobres da coroa – Gostaria de falarmos a sós, se não for pedir de mais.

- Oh sim – Soprou as palavras, surpreso com o pedido, e antes que sua esposa pudesse retrucar algo para o jovem, se pós em sua frente mostrando o caminho para seu escritório no andar de cima – Por favor, por aqui, senhor D'Libra.

O jovem se reverenciou diante as damas e subiu acompanhado pelo sr Miller, e passaram pelos olhares das duas jovens no andar superior.

***

Passou exatas duas horas e trinta e dois minutos desde que os dois homens presentes na casa entraram no escritório. Sra Miller que conhecia bem o seu marido, sabia que se a porta estivesse trancada, era para não atrapalhar a conversa que estivessem tento... E ela estava trancada. Fazia anos que não ocorria algo assim; há ultima foi quando o capitão Salvatore esteve ali pela ultima vez, engrolando que participaria da guerra na América a favor da Inglaterra. Não imaginava ver aquela cena da porta lacrada tão cedo novamente, muito menos que fosse como um companheiro daquele que se diz ser dono de sua casa.

- Isso não cheira bem... – Repetia várias e várias vezes a senhora Miller. Num tom alto e claro para que quisesse ouvir. Camillie ainda encontrava em seu quarto, mas agora apenas dormindo...

– Um descanso pelo menos – Indagava a sra – Não pensei que as coisas podiam piorar, mas... Puff... Estava errada.

- Mamãe – Liliam chamou atenção a sua mãe, fazendo-a melhorar a disciplina em seus protestos. Sra Miller dirigiu mais alguns insultos a Salvatore, ao Lorde, ao amigo dele e ao próprio marido, depois se acomodou na poltrona da sala e encostou a cabeça, atrás de um cochilo para acalmar seus nervos.

Amanda, Mirelle e Liliam estavam sentadas no chão. A jovem caçula apoiada com a cabeça nos joelhos da irmã, que estava endireitada ao lado do pé do sofá. Já sua prima, estava de braços cruzados envolvendo os joelhos, fitando o chão. Mary voltara para sua casa na árvore, calada como sempre. Ninguém sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça, talvez saudades dos pais ou apenas um pensamento de aborrecimento. Ninguém sabia... Então se ouviu a porta do escritório destrancar. A velha chave enferrujada parecia som de sinos ao ouvidos curiosos das damas. Elas se colocaram as presas aos degraus das escadas.

O jovem olhou surpreso ao vê-las o fitando com atenção em seus movimentos. Sr Miller não parecia tão surpreso, já conhecia a mulher que se casou há anos e sabia que suas filhas puxaram esse – infeliz – gênio curioso de sua esposa.

A sra Miller olhou com uma certa censura para seu marido, se caso ele explicaria ou não o que ocorrera nessas ultimas horas. Sr Miller suspirou vencido pelo olhar da mulher, sabia que se não contasse o que estava acontecendo agora, mais tarde, a sós com ela, teria que contar. Preferiu fazer isso com testemunhas presentes.

- Vocês deve estar pensando no que eu e o senhor D'Libra conversávamos. Pois bem... – Tomou um "gole" de ar de uma vez e o expulsou de seus pulmões bem lentamente. Continuou – O jovem senhor Dohko acaba de chegar da Grécia. Ele é um estrangeiro em nosso país, e como pessoas mais próximas dele, depois do lorde Shion, me ofereci em ajudá-lo...

Ele encarou a mulher, que já temendo as palavras que ele diria, olhou para suas duas filhas ao seu lado, e depois para sua sobrinha. Ele não estava pensando em...?!

- Tomei a decisão de deixar o senhor D'Libra morar conosco por um tempo, até se apropriar aos nossos costumes e a cidade.

- Nãoooo! – Sra Miller tampou a boca com as duas mãos. Ela sabia! Sabia que seu marido, apesar de frio com ela, era generoso com os outros! Depois de acomodar sua sobrinha... Só faltava o amigo daquele que tanto detestava!

Deu uma pausa em seus pensamentos, corou e sorriu para o jovem que olhava tão mais assustado do que os outros em sua volta.

- Quero dizer... Claro que pode morar aqui, conosco meu caro jovem... Mas, acho que seu querido amigo, Lorde Aries, ficaria um pouco com ciúmes, sabendo de sua presença em nosso humilde lar?

- De forma alguma... – Respondeu sorridente Dohko. Sra Miller sentiu seu mundo rachar naquele momento – Shion sabe que vim para cá. Essa foi a razão da conversa do sr Miller com meu amigo. Não estou certo sr Miller?

Então fora essa razão para que o senhor levanta-se tão cedo e nem esperasse os outros para o café da manhã. Estava tudo combinado. Apenas a sra Miller e suas filhas não sabiam.

- Mas... Mas... – Senhora Miller não conseguia arranjar uma desculpa para que não ficasse, então se lembrou de algo. A ultima esperança – Mas, não querendo parecer desagradável, mas... O senhor sabe que em nossa casa só encontram-se jovens moças... Acho que nossos vizinhos, que por sinal são fofoqueiros, ficariam levantando boatos sobre a sua chegada aqui.

- Oh, sim... E é por isso que passarei a tarde com meu amigo na cidade. Só bem a noite que retornarei para cá.

Sra Miller sentiu seu espírito reluzente dentro de si, se desmanchar como um pequenino bloco de areia. Era o fim, fora vencida. Teria que conviver com a presença daquele jovem, que era mais cara de pau do que o amigo. Oh, e o amigo! Teria que agüentar as visitas freqüentes do Lorde Shion! Ninguém merecia tanta desgraça...

Mas Liliam parecia sorrir com a ideia; Seus olhos brilhavam. Percebendo que sua ação chamou a atenção de sua prima e de sua irmã, disfarçou o sorriso e corou de leve. Mirelle olhou para a Amanda, que fez a mesma expressão que a dela: O que havia de errado com Liliam?

Sra Miller mordeu o lábio inferior com força, mais um pouco e se cortava. A raiva era tanta, que senhor Miller imaginou a esposa como uma górgona; Se ela pudesse, o transformaria em pedra e o deixaria na chuva. Ele então pigarreou para acordar dos próprios pensamentos ruins e disse alto para que todos da casa pudessem ouvir – inclusive Mary, Camillie e os empregados.

- De agora em diante, senhor D'Libra será nosso hospede. Ele ficara sob nossos cuidados até que o lorde Shion e ele possam concluir todos os documentos de uma propriedade. E isso é tudo.

As ordens do sr Miller não podiam ser contrariadas. Todos o conheciam, inclusive sua esposa, que detestava obedecer ao marido, mas como queria ser um exemplo de boa esposa para suas filhas e vizinhos, não se impunha conta o marido. Ela apenas deixou o como com uma frieza nos olhos e se dirigiu para o quarto.

- Bom, conhecendo a mãe de vocês, ela aceitou como uma mulher de verdade aceita a decisão de um homem – Sr Miller voltou ao andar de cima e mostrou, ele mesmo, o cômodo que o senhor Dohko ficaria. Algo deve ter feito aquele homem respeitar muito o sr D'Libra. Ou alguém...

***

Durante o jantar, sra Miller não abriu a boca, apenas a usava para comer. Mirelle e sr Miller perguntavam sobre a viagem do sr Dohko a Grécia. Ele parecia gostar da pequena entrevista ali feita; Amanda, entre duas ou três colheradas em sua sopa, ria da expressão que sua prima Liliam fazia para aquela rara cena, onde os mais sensatos – assim eram chamados o sr Miller e sua filha – se faziam de mais gentis e tolos possíveis para o divertimento do hospede. Então, Mirelle fez uma pergunta, que chamou atenção da caçula Miller.

- Há quantos anos conhece o Lorde Shion?

- Desde minha infância... Nossos pais eram da milícia de Athenas.

- Oh! Eram militares? – Perguntou a Sra Miller, interrompendo a conversa. Seu marido a olhou com censura. Ele sabia que sua esposa era interesseira, só não sabia que era tanto! Realmente, ele preferiria ter morrido solteiro - E porque ambos, o senhor e o Lorde não seguiram os passos de vossos pais?

- Bem... Eu não poderia seguir, já que os passos de meu pai terminaram a sete palmas do chão – Dohko arriscou uma piada com humor negro, mas todos da mesa o olharam com indignação. Seu fracasso era mais do que visto. Até que, em meio ao silencio constrangedor, se ouviu uma gargalhada; Todos encaram o canto da mesa, onde estava sentada Mary. Sua expressão fria, estava corada aos risos. Todos sorriram para ela, e ao perceber ser a única a rir, voltou a seu antigo estado: uma garotinha sem expressão.

-... Madre Maria... – Disse aos suspiros a sra Miller, como se desaprovasse aquilo; Então voltou os olhos ao convidado e continuou – Então... Seu pai morreu? Sinto muito... E quanto ao jovem Lorde Shion? Porque não seguiu a profissão militar?

- Shion nunca gostou de guerras... Mas já seu irmão... – Dohko fez uma longa pausa ao perceber falar algo que não devia. Então voltou a falar sorrindo – Shion acredita que um verdadeiro homem nobre não é aquele que luta com punhos e sim com palavras. E é por isso que meu amigo deseja se casar com alguma jovem mulher que tenha essas mesmas virtudes.

Dohko olhou de relance para Liliam, que percebeu seu olhar e corou fitando o chão. Amanda também percebeu, e encarou o jovem cavalheiro. Ele, em retribuição a expressão da jovem sorriu e Amanda correspondeu com o mesmo nível de doçura. Então, de repente, se ouviu passos apressados.

- Meus senhores! – Gritou Alice ao entrar correndo pela porta – A senhorita Camillie sumiu!

_Continua..._


End file.
